Gundam Wing- Rebirth of Wing Zero part1
by Gyra196
Summary: okay this is just a strter for a story so please reply if you want me to keep going!


Gundam Wing- Rebirth of Wing Zero part 1 ****

Gundam Wing- Rebirth of Wing Zero part 1

It was the year AC195. Project meteor had started and caused a war between the colonies and the earth. After the loss of many lives, a lone young political Women entered the scene, her name Relena Peacecraft, the princess of the famous Peacecraft monarchy. Her guide was total pacifism. Which at first was not very serious, until the hatred of war grew and so the revolution of total Pacifism took place and soon ended the war meaning the end of the five Gundams and their pilots.

The original Gundam pilots are now all dead and have destroyed their Gundams. Which means the end of all the Gundams until it reached the year AC300 when a young mobile suit pilot who was an excellent pilot and was congratulated on all his battle techniques and skills. Until one day he decided to go somewhere where no-one had gone for many years, he was of course walking around the old sectors of the colony and had found an old mobile suit factory, and had found a old mobile suit that was different to the suits that he would normally use. It was mainly white with red and blue armour. And holding a large red shield and a giant beam cannon in it's right hand. He also found several notes lying around the open cockpit, he stepped inside to find that there were notes about a system called the zero system that was removed from the Gundam. One of the most important notes that caught his eye were that the Gundam had improved armour that was stronger than ever and that it would never rust. The last note that he found was the note about four other Gundams that were also on the other colonies an this one will know when the other's are removed from those colonies. He looked around for a space suit and put it on, he then decided to sit inside the cockpit and activate it. When he did the Suit whirred on as the cockpit door closed and the cockpit area rose upwards. He realised the controls where like the other mobile suits so he decided to take it for a spin. He moved the Gundam to a Hatch and opened it using the Gundam he then hoped out into space and activated the engines. He then realised the engines where more powerful than any other one he had seen, so he decided to close the hatch and test the suit.

After a short while flying it he encountered a test area. He activated the cannon and fired it towards one mine. He fired and soon enough a big blast of energy came from the cannon and destroyed a large section of mines. He then put the cannon aside and pressed a button which realised a small metal rod from the left arm, the Gundam automatically grabbed it and drew it, the rod powered up releasing a large beam of thermal energy he then turned around to find some space Leo's behind him,

" Who's there?" One of the pilots in the Leo's asked 

" My name is Alex" said the pilot

" Well, Alex I'm afraid that you will have to surrender that suit and come with us," One of the Leo's asked

" Never!" Alex shouted

" Well we have no choice but to open fire!"

The space Leo's fired at him, and Alex retaliated by flying directly into them and slicing them all with the beam sabre. But only one dodged and never got hit.

" Oh my god!" he said, whilst trying to activate the radio, " Hello, this Officer 0079, we have located a strange looking Mobile suit and require back up immediately to des… AGHHHHHHHH!!"

Before he could even, finish talking the Gundam had sliced him in half.

" Wow, I never knew this thing had so much power," Alex said, " What's this??" 

Alex noticed a small screen on his panel saying all Gundams have been activated and are heading for Earth, Alex then realised that if they were all going to Earth then he would, he wanted to meet them all. So he decided on leaving the colonies for a long time in search of looking for the Pilots that where on Earth, so he pressed a button that said B-MODE so he pressed it and the Gundam transformed into a large jet that resemble a bird like creature he then thought about how truly amazing it was and he should no longer being in space as he would be hunted down like a dog because of his murderous crimes, so he piloted the jet towards Earth in search for the pilots, hoping that one day he would meet them all.

To be Continued…


End file.
